I Couldn't Go With You
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sully wanted Brennan to leave the Jeffersonian and everyone she knows.


This short story takes place during "Boneless Bride In The River". I was talking to a friend of mine the other day and although she is a big B&B shipper, she could never figure out why Brennan would have turned down Sully when he asked Brennan to come with him. This is my attempt at explaining why. I am telling this story from Brennan's point of view.

Sully wanted me to go with him. He was buying a boat and was thinking about starting a fishing charter service in the Caribbean. He wanted me to take a sabbatical and go with him. He had told me there was more to life than corpses and murderers. He didn't want to be a FBI agent his entire life and he couldn't understand why I would want to be an anthropologist my entire life.

I had thought about his offer. I thought about it for days.

Sully was certain that Booth had tried to talk me out of going with him; but, Booth had actually told me to go with Sully. He told me that Sully was a step up from the men I had dated in the past. Booth can be so condescending sometimes when it comes to the men I date. I'm not sure why. He is my best friend and I do value the things he tells me; but, sometimes he can be so infuriating, especially when he may be right. I don't look too deeply into the character of the men I'm interested in. I like men and I like the fun I have with them. I just never bother to see if there are more to them than they are. I know this drives Booth crazy. I wish he would just mind his own business when it comes to my affairs. I don't interfere with his.

Sully and I were watching Booth interrogate Jackie Burrows about murdering Ling Fan. Booth is very good at interrogating suspects. He seems to understand how most murderers think. I don't understand how he does that. I can understand rage, I can understand hate, what I don't understand is taking a life for monetary reasons. It's grotesque at best and makes no sense to me what so ever.

Sully wanted me to commit to him. He wanted me to give up what I do, to do what he wanted to do.

If someone loves you, why would they want to make you less than you are? If someone cares for you, why would they ask you to be unhappy so that they can be happy. This is one of the reasons that I can never marry. I could never put myself second to someone else. Booth has never asked me to quit doing the thing that I love the most, my job. Booth worries about my safety when it comes to our partnership; but, his solution is to be there for me, to protect me so that I can do the thing I love the most. I am very good at solving the mystery of how people die just by looking at their bones. It's my specialty. I worked hard, I studied hard, to get where I am today. I am really the best in my field.

Sully asked me to give that up. He wanted me to become someone I'm not, to be less than I am. I told Sully I should go with him; but, I couldn't. He told me "What you're doing, it's important. But it's not important enough to be your whole life," and then he kissed me and he left me. I couldn't do what he wanted me to do and he abandoned me. He didn't try to compromise. It had to be his way. He told me that he really wanted to be with me; but, he didn't, not really. If he had he would have stayed. I loved Sully. I just didn't love him enough and he didn't love me enough.

I have very few friends in my life. Most of the time, this doesn't bother me. I know that it should; but, it doesn't. Angela was my first true friend. I do love her as a sister; but, I think I confuse her sometimes. The one friendship that I value above all others is Booth. I can count on him to be honest with me. He is willing to answer questions that others won't answer. He says he will never abandon me as so many others have. I believe him. I believe him because I know he values my friendship above all others. I could not abandon Booth any more than he could abandon me.

Sully didn't understand that. Sully didn't understand that not leaving was the only way he could prove to me that he really loved me and wanted me.

I cried because I couldn't go with Sully. I can't change who I am. I am an anthropologist who is the best in her field. I work with Booth who is the best in his field. The most important thing that happened to me, when I was dating Sully, was this fact that I discovered about myself, I can't abandon Booth's friendship. I won't abandon Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? I think Brennan cares more than most people realize. People see the surface of Brennan. They don't bother to see how compassionate she can be. As far as I can tell, only Booth has ever bothered to look.

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
